Headlamp concealment doors for motor vehicles which are actuated by a single electric motor are known in the prior art. An example of such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,594 issued Aug. 24, 1971 to L. A. Carbary. The Carbary patent shows a pair of rotatable headlamp doors which are opened and closed by a single motor driving a transverse torsion bar. Each door includes an inboard arm fastened to a slotted crank arm element including a pivot pin rotatably supported by a headlamp housing. The Carbary crank arm element is detachably coupled by a retainer clip to one end of the torsion bar.